This application describes a system and devices (e.g., wearable devices) that can be used to provide an interface between one or more individuals and devices or systems in the surrounding environment. Traditionally, portable heart rate or activity monitoring devices have been used primarily to assess physical fitness and to determine levels of exertion or activity. With the incorporation of additional sensors and/or the use of digital signal processing techniques in one or more programmed controller devices, physical information obtained from an individual (e.g., heart rate, movement, rate of change of movement, body temperature, skin humidity, respiration rate, blood pressure, blood sugar ECG, EEG, etc.) can be used to determine, among other things, a state of mind or state of being associated with the individual being monitored. Such as state of mind or state of being may include, for example, a state of anxiety, stress, pressure, excitement, sadness, depression, relaxation, calmness, madness, upset, anger, hunger, thirst, exhaustion, sleepiness, alertness, among other feelings and physical states.
Being able to determine the state of mind or being of an individual or group may provide an opportunity to modify, or control one or more aspects of devices or systems in a surrounding environment in order to influence, respond to, and/or communicate with the monitored individual or group based on the sensed state of being. In some situations, specific messages, advertising, suggestions, or content may be provided to the individual to match a determined cumin state of mind or being. Such interaction with the monitored individual or group may be used to assist the individual or group in achieving an alternate, more desirable state, or in continuing and accentuating a present state.